


Surodan

by not_rude_ginger



Series: The Andorian Tales [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: Confronting something you’ve been suppressing for over forty years is never easy. Especially when it’s love.





	Surodan

**Author's Note:**

> “Leap of Faith” from 500 prompts (Shran/Telev)

Waking up in a Medical Bay was nothing new for Captain Telev. But what was slightly novel was the fact that Commander Shran was at the foot of his bed. Less surprising was the absolutely livid expression on his face.

Telev groaned and rubbed weakly at his face.

“Ah, awake I see.” A Denobulan leaned over him and beamed that creepy smile of theirs. “How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?”

Telev wiggled his fingers as his mind scrambled to recall how he had ended up on what must be the human ship. Ah… yes. His own ship had been attacked, and he had been abducted along with other members of his crew. Thankfully it had not been the Orions, but another race. They had been taken to an alien brothel. Telev lifted his hands and saw his wrists were bandaged because they had been rubbed raw from his shackles. He remembered being kept in a dark basement, awaiting his ‘training’. He also remembered being freed in a raid. Humans and Andorians working together, and freeing the prisoners. 

Telev nodded in answer to the Denobulan’s question, now pondering why Shran looked livid at him. He could tell it was not just that he was raging over the abduction. Something else was going on…

“You’ll need to rest for a while longer. It was a very close call actually.” said the Denobulan. Telev blinked up at him in confusion. What was he talking about? “You don’t remember getting hit by a phaser blast?”

Telev looked at the ceiling as his hand rested on his side and he gasped at the pain he felt. He struggled to recall what had happened after his shackles had been broken. He remembered running down a corridor. He remembered seeing Shran and feeling intense relief at the familiar and desirable sight. Especially since Shran was in his element, shooting captors without flinching and ordering freed prisoners out. Telev had been drawn to him, because he wanted to help and because he wanted to get close to him. As he recalled it, Telev felt great embarrassment at his lack of self-control.

As he thought hard, Telev’s breath caught in his throat as he remembered seeing one of his captors raising a phaser and aiming at Shran, who had not seen him. Telev remembered rushing forward and grabbing Shran’s shoulder, shoving him around –that must have been when he was hit, because he remembered nothing else.

“…oh.”

“You remember?” asked the Denobulan –Phlox was his name!

“Yes…” Telev felt his antennae flush with embarrassment and he glanced at Shran who was still fuming. Telev had once heard the description, possibly human, of steam coming out of one’s ears. He was rather surprised that Shran was not actually doing that. “I remember.”

“You developed an infection, but I was able to treat it. You’ve been unconscious for three days.”

Telev grimaced, no wonder Shran was so angry. “Will I live?”

Phlox nodded, smiling, “Oh yes, provided you rest for a few days.” Phlox looked up and said carefully, “In fact I would say you could recuperate in Commander Shran’s quarters. It would probably be far more comfortable for you.”

Telev looked at Shran and sincerely doubted that ‘comfortable’ would be on the agenda.

**~*~**

Shran helped Telev settle on his bed, which he had converted into a more familiar nest-like affair. Telev lay on his uninjured side and watched as Shran moved around his quarters, shifting padds and not looking at Telev. Telev sighed,

“Could you just yell at me and get it over with?”

Shran went so ridged so fast it was a wonder he did not snap in two. His antennae reared back and he lifted his eyes to meet Telev’s. Telev’s breath caught in his throat as he met those eyes that were so familiar, yet so different from the eyes he remembered from his time as a primary. The amber brown eyes were sharp as lasers and Telev felt like Shran was seeing inside his head. Only that he knew he could never allow it he would have embraced the thaan and opened himself to him.

“You think what I did was stupid.” he concluded, if only to say _something_.

Shran swallowed hard and said in a strangled voice, “I… am not worth your life. And I will never forgive you if you do something like that again.”

A chill passed across Telev’s back and he propped himself up a bit. “And what if I think you are worth it?”

Shran lifted his chin, hands clenching at his sides. “I will not have you throw yourself away for me.”

“Too bad. If you think you can do it for me, then I can do it for you!”

Rage flooded Shran’s face and Telev half expected to be struck. But Shran turned away and stormed out of the quarters, leaving Telev alone. Telev hissed after him and then lay back, only to feel his body shiver as his nose inhaled the strong, unrepentant scent of Shran in the silk and fur of his nest. He groaned. He would never get any rest if he stayed here.

**~*~**

Shran’s hands were shaking so badly by the time he got to the training bay he had to flex them repeatedly to steady them. His whole body was shaking, from adrenaline, from anger and from terror.

“Fool!” he spat, his voice shaking a little to match his hands. He shook his body hard and moved to the treadmill, kicking off his boots as he went. He had to get rid of the excess energy somehow and there was no one to spar with. So he started to run, soon ripping off his top and throwing it aside as his temperature started to rise from the exertion and high temperature. He pushed his body as hard as he could, trying to put Telev’s body, prone, limp and cooling out of his head. But it was hard to run from.

The doors slid open and Telev entered, hugging his torso with one arm and looking frustrated.

“I should have known you’d be here.” he said breathlessly.

“Not now Telev.” Shran said, his heavy breathing almost masking the words.

“Oh, and when would a good time be? When you’ve had time to exhaust yourself? When I’m passed out on medication to help me sleep?” Telev strode across the room and stood in front of the treadmill, resting his free hand on the panel.

Shran wanted to drag the idiot back to his quarters, make him rest, but Telev would fight him and probably make himself worse if he tried. So he just kept running. It kept him from tackling Telev.

“What do you want?”

“I would like to talk to you for once.” said Telev in frustration.

“What do you mean for once? We talk plenty.”

“I mean –and you know this is what I mean! –that we haven’t address our relationship in the past… what, forty years?”

“What’s there to address, we’re long term playmates?” Shran was not an evasive thaan by nature… but he was not having this conversation with Telev. It was dangerous.

“Then you shouldn’t be this angry with me for trying to protect you.” Telev’s left antenna cocked forward, smirking when Shran looked at him in discomfort. “If we are soldiers and playmates, then you ought to be accepting of my decision to protect you.”

“You are the higher ranking officer, I am bound to protect you.”

“I am bound to protect those below me.” said Telev without flinching. Shran slammed his hand down on the panel, and it let out a shrill protest, the conveyor belt slowing down.

“You did not act out of duty! You acted out of emotion.”

“YES!” Telev barked, “I am full of emotions. Right now I’m full of anger at you! You know you would have jumped in front of that blast if we’d been in reverse positions, and it would not have been out of duty, but those emotions you’re degrading. And since when do you degrade emotions anyway? Have you spent that much time with the Vulcans?”

Shran curled his fingers around the bars of the treadmill as it continued to slow. “If you are accusing me of becoming corrupted-”

“Oh as if I would!” Telev tossed his head and flinched as his wound was pulled. “But you would do it because of how you feel for me, the same way I feel for you.”

The treadmill finally stopped and Shran leaned on them, hanging his head. “Why are you trying to bring this up?”

“Because if you get this angry at me for protecting you, then your feelings for me are as interfering as mine are for you!”

“You almost died!” shouted Shran, his racing blood pressure having far more to do with his emotions than his running. “Don’t you realise that?”

“I do!”

“Then how can you ask me why I am angry?”

“How can you tell me you are not worth saving? Such a thing is for me to decide, not you. You don’t get to decide if you are worthwhile to me.”

Shran swallowed, his insides clenching as he stepped slowly off the treadmill. He put his back to Telev, knowing if he kept staring at him…

He rubbed his face in exhaustion. He had not slept since before the raid on the brothel. Actually… he had not slept since he had been told Telev had been among the abducted. That had been almost six days ago.

Telev came up behind him and rested his hands on Shran’s shoulders, holding them tight.

“You mean as much to me as I do to you. You know that.”

“And you know this is a bad idea.” said Shran even as he leaned into Telev’s hands.

“Let me ask you this… do you think you could stand it if I died?”

Shran span around at once, his answer dying on his lips as he stared up at Telev’s aquamarine eyes. In them he saw the same anguish he felt at the idea. Telev sighed,

“Do you really think I would feel any less? Do you think so little of me-?”

“I don’t think little of you. Or of what you feel.”

“Then do not tell me my consideration of your worth is wrong.”

Shran’s breathing caught in his throat. He bit his lower lip, then sighed and sagged forward, his brow resting on Telev’s shoulder lightly.

“I want you safe.” he murmured, “And I am not safe to… play with.”

“What would the difference be in acknowledging what it is… if you feel the same way about losing me now? Besides, you may think you’re the only one with such worries… but I have a few choice enemies who would use you against me.” Telev rubbed his nose in Shran’s hair, sending sparks of pleasure up his antennae. Shran turned his face to him, resting his temple on Telev’s shoulder.

“We would have to keep it a secret from every one. Far too risky to speak of.”

Telev huffed, “I am not looking for any declaration or a desire to seek out a zhen and shen. But I am sick of us hiding what we have because of… because of those reasons.”

Shran narrowed his eyes at him, lifting his head and meeting Telev’s gaze straight and true. “And what about your reasons for your reluctance?”

Telev’s antennae wilted and he swallowed, “I…”

“You want me to openly admit to what I feel. Then I need you to admit to me that you have lied to me for a very long time.”

Telev’s eyes slid away, “I want you safe.” he whispered, skin paling. “I cannot tell you what-”

“I never asked for that. I despise it… but I have my own secrets. But you must admit to me that you have kept them. Or else we’re still where we have been for so long.”

Telev shifted, eyes flicking back and forth from Shran’s face to the wall. Shran reached out and held him up as his legs weakened. “Back to nest. Phlox will have my hide if you get sick again.”

**~*~**

Telev’s mind was numb by the time Shran laid him back in the nest and he pulled the still sweaty thaan into the nest with him. Shran shifted so he was behind Telev, holding him close.

“You’ll need your medication soon.”

“Not now. Need think.” Telev muttered.

“Because you’re in a state of glorious eloquence right now.”

Telev shoved his elbow backwards and hit Shran in the belly, knocking the wind out of him. “Oaf!” As Shran caught his breath, Telev considered his options.

Acknowledging the truth was sensible. But he knew at some point Shran might start to push for the lie to be revealed. If that happened… Telev had lost Shran more than twice. He was not prepared to risk it again.

Then again… maybe, for once, Shran would know better than to ask for something that could devastate them both. Could Telev trust Shran to hold that within him?

Shran sighed and rubbed his face into the back of Telev’s neck. He sounded sleepy, he was probably close to collapse. Knowing him he had not rested once he had been made aware of Telev’s abduction.

One of Shran’s big hands was resting on his side, and Telev carefully reached down and linked their fingers together. Shran made a soft noise of happiness, and nuzzled closer. Telev sighed and pressed back into him.

“Shran?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m keeping a secret from you.”

“… I know.” Shran shifted closer, putting his arm around Telev’s chest, their fingers remaining linked together, pressed against Telev’s sternum. They fell asleep like this.

~*~

Telev’s wound healed slowly, and the chan had to admit, he rather did not mind. It was pleasant being looked after by Shran, who dressed his wound with careful hands, almost managing to make the process arousing, his fingers skimming the undamaged skin around the wound until Telev was panting with need. Then Shran would slip behind the chan and enter him frustratingly slowly.

“You are aware I will get you back for this, yes?” Telev panted as he squirmed, trying to increase their speed. Shran laughed and buried his face in Telev’s neck,

“Oh, I am counting on it.”

Telev moaned with relief when he finally climaxed. Once sated, they stroked each other in silence, just enjoying the sensation of skin on skin.

“I wish I could stay here.” Telev murmured after three days. Shran snorted,

“You wish you could continue this hedonism of a primary life you have led.”

“Hey, I don’t hear you complaining.” Telev prodded Shran’s chest. Shran made a noise of agreement and pressed his lips to Telev’s brow.

“If you were here, I could keep an eye on you.”

“And I could watch over you.” Telev smirked up at him. Shran gave a reluctant smile and inclined his antennae.

“I suppose so.”

They spent the nights, when neither could sleep, watching something on the computer screen on Shran’s desk. They were both fond of the Andorian ecology programmes that explored new worlds, showing the beauty and bizarre array of life out there. Commander Tucker gave them many from Earth, and they soon became familiar with the husky voice of a man from a hundred and fifty years ago, who often lulled them to sleep as they enjoyed the adjusted coolness of Shran’s quarters. Telev imagined that this experience was not unlike being in the pouch, the pink-skins were obliging enough to send them food, so they never needed to leave. It was dark, warm (for them) and safe.

Even if it was on an alien ship.

~*~

The Imperial Guard eventually demanded their soldier back. Telev stared at the summons in his hand, then looked at Shran.

“I have no choice, do I?”

Shran shook his head ruefully. “No.”

Telev sighed, “I will obey. But… not until I do this.”

Shran frowned in confusion as Telev cupped his face and said quietly. “Dufo senoslan-ka izhiba surodan.”

Shran’s eyes widened, “You love me as a life mate, a rare one?”

Telev nodded, “Did you doubt it?”

Shran smiled and his head tilted sideways. “No. Not for a long time. My spirit has long called you ba surodan, my rare-one.”

“Good.”

Shran smirked, “In fact…” He pushed Telev onto the nest and pulled out his Ushaan-tor. Telev looked at the blade and grinned. Shran held the blade tight and bared Telev’s arm to him, face shifting to serious. “May I?”

“If you don’t I will.” said Telev in utter seriousness. Shran swallowed and smiled down at him openly. He held Telev’s arm steady and spoke in the ancient tongue of their people,

“With my blood I share my body. With my body comes my loyalty. With my loyalty comes my mind. With me comes you. With you comes I. You are my rare-one. Forever, until the end of all.”

Telev gasped with pain and pleasure as Shran cut into his arm, stimulating his brain to release particular hormones. In seconds, as blood flowed out of the cut, Shran felt the straining touch of Telev’s mind. Telev seized the Ushaan-tor and repeated the oath, cutting into Shran’s inner forearm. Shran moaned quietly, feeling his own telepathy awaken and reach out like millions of little fingers towards Telev. They pressed their wounds together, and Telev quickly wrapped their limbs in some silk from Shran’s bed, binding them together. Their bound hands linked their fingers as Shran nuzzled Telev’s face, rubbing their sensitive noses together before licking at the underside of his chin, inhaling Telev’s pheromones.

As they coupled, their minds reached out and they cried out at the moment those millions of little fingers met and wrapped around each other in a pulse beat. Shran felt like he was going to die of pleasure and he collapsed on Telev, panting. His heart chambers stuttered, and he felt Telev’s do the same under him, struggling to accept the rush of hormones flooding their systems. Their heart chambers seized up and went still, their breath catching in their lungs.

Tense, still silence filled the room. One second… three seconds… five seconds…

Then their heart chambers began to move, as one. Shran sucked in deep breaths, rising with Telev’s own gasps. As they inhaled more and more, their chambers beat faster, harder, and their blood flooded every part of them with the unfamiliar hormone that made them lock eyes with a strange, exhilarating hunger.

Shran bit at Telev’s chest and they fumbled desperately at each other, desperate to bring their bodies together and push them higher and higher-

Telev threw back his head and howled with pleasure, as Shran snarled and growled his own. Their bodies convulsed in fits and they thrashed right off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. They lay there both certain they were close to death and not caring in the slightest.

Slowly awareness returned, and Shran lifted his head, blinking owlishly at… his life-mate.

“Well… I think it’s safe to say we’re both idiots.”

Telev smirked, “We always were.”

They smiled at each other, feeling their mingled blood congealing between their arms, and Shran pressed their lips together.

“Ah… if I’m an idiot, may I never learn to know better.”

Telev smirked and pulled their bound arms above their heads, “No chance now.”

Neither of them cared in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have gone on longer, but it’s over three thousand words already… the Andorians were feeling emotional, XD
> 
> In case you're wondering, the Andorian language (and most of the culture) is my own invention. My most successful attempt at a conlang that I'm still really proud of.
> 
> Come and chat with me over at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
